


Fantastic

by femmesteve



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Alcohol, But It’s Still Gross, F/M, Masturbation, NO rape, One sided, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Mugen is a bad man. He doesn’t deny this.





	Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Ano.. There isn’t a lot of recent works for this pairing. I might have to start working on changing that. Maybe next time with a side of actual sex.

Mugen knew that he was a despicable man with little to no virtues. He knew how girls like Fuu saw him, troublesome and dirty, loose and with no regard for their feelings about it. They were right. He was exactly like that, and he wasn’t ashamed of it.. So why did he feel weird about his current situation? 

Fuu was drunk and tired from all of the excitement of the day. They had been treated to sake by a nice old man who had wanted to repay them for saving him from loan sharks that afternoon. Fuu had done her best to keep up with Mugen and Jin’s pace, knocking back cups and slowly growing more flushed in the face. She was nearly asleep by the time they had started the trek back to camp, so Mugen had scooped her up and carried her over his shoulder the rest of the way. If it was up to him, he would have left her on the dirt for the dogs to eat, but Jin urged him to suck it up and carry her. 

“Damn, you’re a heavy bitch,” Mugen grumbled as he laid her down gracelessly on the makeshift futon. It was a lie, she was quite thin despite the way that she ate like a cow. It actually disturbed him that if he liked to, he could pick her up and toss her around like a doll. 

Fuu grumbled and pinched her brows together, cursing him in a tired drone. Mugen let himself collapse beside her with his legs crossed, watching as her eyes fluttered and then slid closed again. Damn sleepy broad. What girl could let herself get so wasted and fall asleep so easily with two men around? 

“I’m going to bathe,” Jin announced. 

“Let me know how the water is,” Mugen responded through a yawn. He listened to the door swing shut behind the other man. 

The sound made Fuu sigh and shift, sticking her arm out toward Mugen’s foot. Mugen reached out to caress her slender fingers absentmindedly, squinting at her manicured nails. She was a tiny thing. Her hands were no different from the rest of her, small and girlish. Warm. 

Mugen felt a hot pulse of desire between his legs. His own thoughts had made him horny, dammit. It wasn’t like it was the first time that he’d thought about her in that way, but that didn’t make it any less annoying. It was her own fault, after all. He was a young, hot blooded Japanese man. She shouldn’t be so careless. It was like she did it on purpose. Another pulse. 

Mugen furrowed his eyebrows as he studied Fuu’s hand, playing with her fingers with his lip between his teeth. She was a virgin, and a dumb one at that. Her little hands wouldn’t know what to do with a real man’s cock. Thick in her hands, hard and wanting. Putting fear in her eyes. She seems like the kind of girl who would want validation. Moving steadily up the length, eyeing her partner and gauging his reactions for what felt good. A good woman always aimed to please. No matter how annoying she was, he couldn’t deny what a great little wife she’d make someday. 

Mugen put her hand over his crotch, watching her face. He twitched under the heat of her palm, straining against his pants. He knew that she would scream if she woke up. Hit him a couple of good times and turn bright red. Her heart beating like a hummingbird in her chest from the lewd interaction. 

Mugen let out a strained grunt and shifted his hips. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted to hold her down even as she did, let her scream as he humped her hand. Let her wonder about what he was going to do next. Think, scared: was this the night? Was she going to be embraced? 

Mugen almost came, but he fought with himself and managed to stop it. He cursed and threw her hand off of him, reaching into his pants with his own hand instead. He grunted as he began to jerk himself off dry, watching Fuu’s peaceful face as she slept. He felt the lowest that he ever had, but he couldn’t stop. It felt good. He wanted her and it felt good, it felt damn good. To admit it, to act on it, to go so far and risk it. 

His hips jerked up as he spurted into his hand. He hung his head back and panted open mouthed, feeling the sliminess between his fingers like a grim reminder. Mugen retracted his hand and looked back. 

He nearly jumped back a hundred feet when his eyes locked with hers. Her eyes were glazed with sleep, and she didn’t seem to know what had happened. 

“Hey, idiot. Go back to sleep,” He sucked his teeth and stood up, hiding his jizz covered hand behind his back, “I don’t want to hear you whine in the morning..” 

Fuu ‘hmm’d and did as she was told.


End file.
